Mon conte de fées
by Lilyep
Summary: Os - Je ne saurais dire ce qui me fit la plus forte impression mais mon souffle se bloqua l'espace d'une longue seconde. La vision qui s'offrait à moi était surnaturelle. Je ne saurais l'expliquer ni le décrire, il fallait être là, le voir, le sentir...


Titre: **Mon conte de fées**

Rating: **T**

Genre: sensuel

Pairing: _inconnu_

Disclaimer: Pour une fois, tout est à moi!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Et bien voici un petit OS, pondu en une heure aujourd'hui, prise d'une soudaine inspiration. _

_Le récit est entièrement à la première personne._

_Il n'y a pas de pairing, je vous laisse imaginer qui vous le souhaitez._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Mon conte de fées:**

Quand je rentrais dans la pièce, je ne saurais réellement dire ce qui me fit la plus forte impression... mais mon souffle se bloqua littéralement l'espace d'une longue seconde. La vision qui s'offrait à moi avait un petit quelque chose de surnaturel que je ne saurais expliquer ni décrire, il fallait être là, le voir, le sentir... La chambre, plongée dans une légère pénombre, respirait un mélange subtile d'oppression troublante et d'invitation à la luxure. Était-ce le jeu des ombres qui s'adonnait à rendre tous ces objets pourtant si banals, tellement différents, ou bien cette faible luminosité qui filtrait à travers les lattes des stores tirés, protégeant ainsi les lieux des rayons bien trop puissants du soleil de plomb qui régnait au dehors? Je n'en savais rien, je ne voulais pas le savoir...

Mon regard, mon esprit, mon âme entière semblaient simplement attirés de façon irrésistible par ce corps qui reposait sur le lit aux draps défaits.

Un homme ou bien une femme? Je n'aurais su dire et peu m'importait. Seule la peau pâle, laiteuse et envoûtante trouvait un quelconque intérêt à mon esprit et je ne pu empêcher mon regard de vagabonder.

La créature enchanteresse, peu importe de quel sexe elle fût, offrait un spectacle dont personne ne pourrait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la grâce et la beauté, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Mais comment nous, simples mortels, aurions pu rivaliser avec elle, avec sa douceur et son aura délicate, parfum envoûtant pour le cœur et l'esprit?

La belle dormait, son souffle si léger tintant à mes oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies, la joue délicatement posée sur l'oreiller et le visage que je devinais parfait tourné vers un mur que j'enviais alors. Lui avait tout le loisir de la contempler, qui qu'elle fut...

Son ventre lui, que je savais plat et parfait, j'en était sûr, offrait un confortable appuis au repos de l'ange que je contemplait inlassablement. Ainsi, nu, ce fut sur la courbe de ses reins que mes yeux jetèrent leur dévolu. Mon regard glissa avec une lenteur presque effarante de sa nuque gracile aux frêles épaules que je devinais à peine sous la cascade de ses cheveux, courant le long de sa colonne à peine saillante jusqu'à cette vallée qui me sembla alors divine, ces deux fossettes légères et puis, les monts délicatement bombés vers le ciel qui firent naître un émoi tout nouveau au creux de mon corps. Et que dire de la suite de mon exploration?! Ces jambes qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir se finir, comme deux élégantes tentatrices qui promettaient, imberbes, une peau si douce, si douce...

Un peau qui m'appelait, irrésistiblement...

Et qui suis-je pour résister à pareille tentation? En quel honneur, pauvre mortel que je suis, aurais je le droit de refuser ce cadeau divin qui semblait m'être offert et n'attendre que moi...?

Et pourtant, je ne bougeais pas durant de longs instants, autant paralysé par le choc de tant de beauté que par un affreux doute qui m'envahissait... De quel droit souillais-je la pureté d'un pareil instant?

Aurais-je eu finalement tord de me repaître de ce spectacle que le hasard a mis sur ma route?

Finalement, repentant, je m'apprêtais presque à m'éclipser... mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Je _devais _savoir à quel point sa peau était douce et son regard troublant. Je voulais voir et non simplement imaginer la forme, la couleur de ses lèvres, leur texture, leur goût... Les traits de ce visage que j'imaginais déjà mien et les sons harmonieux qui devraient sortir, j'en suis sûr, de cette divine créature.

Oui, je voulais savoir, quitte à être damné pour avoir volé la pureté d'un ange...

Alors, à pas lents, mesurés et discrets, je m'approchais, veillant à n'éveiller personne. Les draps délicatement en bataille dégageaient un parfum qui m'enivrait déjà, celui de son corps qu'il me brûlait de conquérir. Inconsciemment, je retenais de nouveau mon souffle alors que sa perfection était à chaque instant un peu plus près de moi et je cru défaillir lorsque son visage m'apparut enfin...

Les Princesses des contes de fées me semblèrent soudain bien fade et je songeais, presque amusé, que même Blanche Neige n'avait dû avoir une peau si diaphane... Et que dire de cette bouche purpurine, délicatement ourlée et dont Aurore même, pauvre endormie qui attendit cent ans un baiser libérateur, aurait été jalouse. Les mains élégantes et racées de Belle n'auraient été plus délicates, les joues roses d'une Cendrillon près de l'âtre, plus appuyées, et que dire de l'écrin de son regard encore clos, ces longs cils d'un noir profond qui cachaient un trésor que je rêvais désormais de m'approprier.

Oh oui, les Princesses de mon enfance me semblaient bien loin et tellement ternes...

Et pourtant, je ne parvenais encore à réellement décider de la conduite à suivre. Lorsqu'un ange se repose, comment l'éveiller sans s'attirer les foudres du ciel? Devais-je simplement attendre son éveil?

Résolution à laquelle je ne puis me résoudre, bien trop impatient de sentir la chaleur de son corps sous mes doigts, bien trop désireux de connaître la couleur de ses yeux d'ange...

Inconscient de mon geste, je vis ma main presque tremblante s'avancer vers cette peau de paradis pour relever une longue mèche, à peine ondulée avec délicatesse, qui me cachait une infime partie de ce trésor assoupi. Infime, mais déjà trop... A gestes lents, doux et calculés, je fis glisser ses cheveux qui me parurent plus soyeux encore que la soie elle-même. Et c'est alors qu'un premier son vint rompre le silence quasi religieux de la pièce. Un soupir, un simple soupir d'une belle s'extirpant doucement de ses rêves...

Oui, je fus surpris, me mordant les lèvres de façon coupable mais pourtant, je ne pu me résoudre à retirer ma main de cette chevelure à en faire pâlir l'Aphrodite même. Mes doigts glissaient entre ses mèches soyeuses et un frisson me pris lorsque je rentrais par inadvertance en contact avec sa peau.

Je crois que ce fut à cet instant que je sus...

Mes gestes, pourtant délicats, eurent finalement raison de son sommeil et c'est le souffle court que je vis les paupières papillonner avant de s'ouvrir sur deux orbes d'un noir de jais dans lesquelles je plongeais sans la moindre retenue, manquant m'y noyer.

Je crois qu'il n'y aurait pas plus belle mort...

Cet instant fut probablement l'un des plus intense et troublant de ma pauvre vie alors que nos regards ne semblaient vouloir se lâcher. Aurais-je dû dire ou faire quelque chose? Peut-être... Je pense que c'est une question à laquelle je n'aurais jamais de réponse, et peu m'importe.

Il ne dit rien, moi non plus, mais les mots semblaient inutiles. Je ne saurais comment qualifier ce que je pu lire dans son si troublant regard. Des interrogations sans doutes, mais aucun rejet, bien au contraire.

Moi, je devais avoir l'air d'un idiot... mon regard étonné, attendrit... amoureux peut-être...? Perdu...

Oh oui, j'étais une pauvre âme égarée, mais un ange a daigné me montrer le chemin d'une si simple manière...

Il m'a sourit...

Comment un simple sourire peut-il faire brûler une âme? Voilà un mystère dont je me fiche de la résolution! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que son sourire si délicat, étirant délicatement ses lèvres affolantes m'attira alors comme un papillon de nuit par une bougie. Et dieu je le jure, j'aurais été prêt à me brûler les ailes et l'âme pour que ce sourire ne soit adressé qu'à moi, pour toujours...

Bien des mystères s'étaient déjà levés depuis mon entrée dans cette pièce mais pourtant, ma curiosité, si humaine, ne semblait vouloir se tarir. Pourtant, j'étais tétanisé, ma main toujours posée sur sa joue, la bouche entrouverte, cherchant l'air qui me faisait étrangement défaut et le regard toujours irrémédiablement vissé au sien.

Et ce fut la Princesse qui entraîna le Prince à se corrompre.

Me détaillant de bas en haut d'un regard, son sourire hypnotique ne quittant pas ses lèvres envoûtantes... sa main se posa sur la mienne... Je sentis parfaitement ses longs doigts démesurément longs et fins, comme les pattes d'une tendre araignée qui se refermeraient avec une douceur inouïe sur moi, pauvre petit moucheron insignifiant pris dans sa toile. J'étais définitivement piégé et je mourais d'envie de me laisser dévorer...

Je ne savais désormais plus qui de nous deux menait la danse, qui était la proie, qui était le prédateur... peut-être les anges dominent-ils toutes les situations? Car à cet instant, j'étais écrasé par son aura alors qu'il se redressait doucement, ma main virile toujours prisonnière de la sienne, si frêle.

Alors, c'était donc un homme, le doute n'était désormais plus permis et je ne sus jamais si je fus simplement surpris, déçu peut-être ou... indifférent, comme je l'étais depuis mon premier regard posé sur son corps offert. Aurais-je dû regretter le tendre moelleux des poitrines féminines qui rendait fous tous les hommes dont je faisais partie? Jamais aucun garçon ne m'avait attiré alors, pourquoi sentis-je la plus douloureuse des érections déformer mon pantalon lorsque je laissais une nouvelle fois mes yeux glisser sur son corps qui se redressait délicatement, découvrant son cou, ce petit creux où je rêvais désormais de nicher mon nez, ce torse si plat, si imberbe qui semblait m'appeler, ces deux mamelons dorés, discrets, ressortant comme deux boutons de roses prêts à éclore sur un sol fraîchement enneigé et attirant irrémédiablement le regard plus bas, forçant la suite de mon exploration à mesure que son corps se dépliait, délivrant ses derniers secrets et ce petit nombril affolant qui me faisait saliver par avance, ma langue rêvant de venir goûter ce corps diaphane et de s'enfouir dans le creux de cette tendre cicatrice que nous possédons tous et qui, autre fois, nous reliait à notre mère, à la vie...?

Et je m'arrêtais là, forçant mon regard à ne pas découvrir entièrement cette merveille. Non, pas tout de suite...

Mes yeux s'attardèrent alors de nouveau sur ses lèvres toujours tendues en un discret sourire qui m'était adressé et les restes de ma raison semblèrent définitivement s'envoler...

J'aurais aimé dans ses lignes vous décrire les moindres recoins de sa peau, la douceur de ses mains qui m'effeuillèrent avec des gestes si tendres qu'une mère n'aurait pu rivaliser... J'aurais aimé vous raconter la larme de bonheur et de plénitude totale qui glissa sur ma joue quand, pour la première fois, je pus goûter ses lèvres... J'aurais presque voulu que vous aussi vous puissiez connaître ne serait-ce qu'une seconde la sensation de son corps nu contre le vôtre, de vos peau brûlantes se découvrant mutuellement, de son regard qui vous sonde avec un amour déroutant et surtout, surtout, que vous entendiez sa voix, la mélodie de son souffle, le cristal si pur de ses gémissements, la douceur de sa délicieuse souffrance et ce corps, ce corps qui vous accueille, qui se cambre, qui s'offre à vous, qui_ joue _avec vous, qui danse, qui s'envole...!

Oh mon dieu oui, j'aimerais que le monde entier puisse connaître un bonheur pareil, la Terre serait enfin heureuse mais... non. Cet instant, je ne m'en souviens que si peu finalement, trop d'émotions, de sensations, alors que j'aurais voulu graver dans ma mémoire chaque ondulation de ses hanches, chaque souffle, chaque goutte de sueur de ce moment... Mais la puissance d'un orgasme comme celui-ci emporte tout, mon esprit avec et je garderais jalousement, à jamais, la moindre seconde dont je me souviens encore...

Aucun mot n'aura finalement été prononcé, parfois, ils sont inutiles, et ce n'est pas par eux que je pourrais vous faire partager mon bonheur. Je sais juste que ce jour là, j'ai trouvé mon ange et que plus jamais je ne le laisserais partir.

Car l'écrin de mes bras lui appartient désormais...

FIN

-----

_Bon bah voilà, c'était court et très très meringue sur les bords..._

_Dans mon imagination, je voyais soit Hizaki, soit Hero (DBSK) dans le rôle de "l'ange" mais chacun y voit qui il souhaite (d'ailleurs donnez-moi vos idées, ça peut être très intéressant!)_

_Bref, j'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu..._

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


End file.
